parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scared!
| language = English | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 19 (as of May 18, 2010) | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Chris Mancuso Brian J. Cano | producer = | editor = | location = Eastern United States | cinematography = | camera = Multiple | runtime = 45–55 minutes | company = Core Films Thousand Hats Productions | distributor = | channel = Staten Island Community Television | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | status = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://www.scaredonline.com/index.php | production_website = }} Scared! (stylized as SCARED!), formerly titled as Scared on Staten Island!, is an American paranormal public-access television cable TV series that premiered on September 12, 2002 on Staten Island Community Television. Produced by Core Films and Thousand Hats Productions, the program follows and stars a Staten Island-based team of urban explorers who venture into abandoned and condemned buildings in search of paranormal activity. In each episode, three main members, who are collectively known as "The SCARED! Crew" and vary throughout the series, represent three points of view or beliefs: the psychic, scientist, and skeptic. Cast's work in the paranormal field In 2009, the cast began a weekly internet radio show called Scared! on the Airwaves!, which served as an official companion to the documentary series. It coincided with their being represented by Night Management, whose client roster includes other names in the paranormal, such as Brian Harnois and Patrick Burns. In October 2010 they switched over to Ideal Event Management, who represent most of the TAPS members and others in the field. The crew makes it a point to team up with other local groups when doing an investigation and from time to time find themselves working with veterans in the field, such as John Zaffis and Rosemary Ellen Guiley. Their reputation for working well with others has caused them to be requested to investigate places they might otherwise not have gone. Brian J. Cano and Chris Mancuso have also begun appearing at paranormal conventions to promote the show and to give their lecture on Urban Exploration called "The Urban Explorer's Backpack." An article of the same name, written by Cano and Mancuso, in the Winter 2010 issue of Haunted Times magazine states, "There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity, so be sure to know the extent on your own limitations as well as the severity of any particular situation before you proceed." In May 2010, they began filming a documentary on the life and work of paranormal researcher and demonologist John Zaffis entitled, John Zaffis: The World Within. It premiered in September 2010 at the Dragon Con convention in Atlanta, Georgia and was reviewed by TAPS Paramagazine as being, "beautifully shot and stunningly edited". Recently, Brian J. Cano joined the cast of the SyFy series, Haunted Collector, which is set to premiere on June 1st. Festivals and awards The episode at the Parsonage Restaurant was featured in the 2006 Staten Island Film Festival. This year was the inaugural year for the festival. The Eastern State Penitentiary episode was featured in the same festival the next year, in 2007. In 2008, the Shanley Hotel episode won Best Editing at the Director's Chair Film Festival.Director's Chair Film Festival 2008 Awards page The Philadelphia State Hospital episode won Best Editing and Best Local Film at the Director's Chair Film Festival in 2009.Director's Chair Film Festival 2009 Awards page The Danvers Mental Institution episode was an Official Selection the same year in the Staten Island Film Festival. In 2009, the group was recognized by the International Paranormal Acknowledgement Awards (IPAA) and given the award for Best Paranormal Music Score.IPAA 2009 Awards page In 2010, CORE Films received an Aegis Award in the documentary category for their Grand Midway Hotel episode. Credited cast ;Current members *Chris Mancuso (2002–present) – producer, lead investigator *Brian J. Cano (2002–present) – producer, parapsychologist *Lisa Ann (2007–present) – psychic/medium, Head of Psychic Division *Paul DiGennaro (2007–present) – psychometric, Psychic Division *Greg Cusick (2002–present) – investigator *Jason Porcino (2002–present) – narrator, investigator *Brooke Haramija (2009–present) – case manager *Karrie-Ann Versace (2010–present) - equipment manager *Edwin Martinez (2010–present) - demonologist ;Former members *Joe Rice (2002–2006) – producer, psychic *Erick Bonet (2002–2006) – security *Wael "Shawn" Sharaydeh (2002–2009) – investigator Episodes Season 1 (2002–03) All locations in season 1 are in Staten Island, New York. Season 2 (2004) } |- | 202 | Graveyards of Staten Island | Staten Island, New York | |- | 203 | Danvers State Hospital | Danvers, Massachusetts | |} Season 3 (2006–07) Season 4 (2008–09) Season 5 (2010) See also *Ghost hunting *List of reportedly haunted locations *Paranormal television References External links * * *Scared! on the Airwaves! at PodOmatic (podcast) Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:American documentary television series Category:American reality television series Category:Paranormal reality TV series Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Urban exploration Category:Staten Island